A Weekly Splash of Romance
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: The goal is 100 oneshots inspired by random things. Haruhi X Any host club member. Chapter 20: KaoHaru - Tummy Ache. Chapter 21 next time will be : KyoHaru - Debate. Feel free to request chapters. :D
1. Chapter 1 TamaHaru Orange Juice

**Love... Septegon?**

**Chapter 1: Indirect Orange Juice**

**Anyways, heluls my peeps. I suddenly wanted to do a bunch of one shots and stuff so yeah... This first chapter goes to If you want a certain type of chapter just submit it as an review. You have to submit it like this:**

**TamaHaru (A pairing with Haruhi)**

**Orange Juice (A random word for inspiration.)**

**And that's basically it. On to the story!**

Haruhi Fujioka walked lazily into the music room number 3, her soul starting to seep out of her body. For some reason, no flurry of rose petals hit her face. She looked up, waiting for it. But nothing happened.

Shrugging, she trudged over to the red couch and sat down. It was sooooooooooooo hot. How was she supposed to entertain her guests like this?

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the west side of the room. Furrowing her eyebrows in attention, she cautiously got up and moved to the corner of the huge room.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi gasped as she looked at Tamaki, sitting on the floor, daintily sipping on a cup full of... orange juice. Oh how she'd kill for something like that right now.

She stared at the cup, as it mocked her silently. Tamaki looked at her, a confused expression spreading onto his face. Her followed her gaze and figured out why she was staring.

She wanted some of course. He made a little smile as he realized this.

But then he asked the stupidest question that could've been asked at that moment besides asking how big her breasts were.

"Want some?"

Haruhi blinked then continued to stare at him like he was an idiot. He gazed back at her, unsure, before deciding to try again.

"Want some, Haruhi?" he repeated.

Haruhi sighed and sat down beside him. "Do you have an extra straw?" she asked as she looked at his hands. "No." he stated. "I can't drink it then."

"Why not?" he asked, getting ready to sport his puppy dog eyes. "That's an indirect kiss,Senpai. Don't be dumb." she replied non-chalantly.

_Indirect kiss, huh?_

He smiled a bit as he began forming a plan in his head. He turned to her swiftly, but he leaned in a bit too far. And down went his plan... into the toilet. But...

He couldn't have possibly ever had this outcome from success.

Their lips met, and for 3 seconds, Tamaki was in heaven. Suddenly, Haruhi jumped back from surprise. She looked at him, bewildered.

His eyes widened. Had he frightened her? Destroyed her trust completely? Made her...

Hate him?

They continued to gape at each other, both at loss for words. Tamaki looked at her, using all of his willpower as a gentleman to not gawk at her lips.

_Just... one more time. Only once more._

Tamaki gazed at her, his one objective clouding his mind. Kiss her. Only once more. Just once.

Slowly he brought his hand up to support her back, pecking her forehead quickly. Melting into those innocent, wavering, scared chocolate orbs one more time he pulled her into an embrace.

He hugged her like he never would again, of course there was that possibility but he didn't want to be pessimistic right now. Then he pulled away reculantly, avoiding her eyes as he lowered his lips onto hers.

_Absolutely intoxicating._

Her eyes closed and she turned her body so she didn't have to crane her neck to lean into him. Sweet, so sweet this was.

Her senpai leaned back a bit looking at her hopefully. She opened her eyes, not even believing what had just happened. "Haruhi... I-..."' he started but then drifted off, beginning to stare off into the far north corner of the golden room.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he dropped his head shamefully. Looking at him, perplexed, Haruhi knitted her eyebrows together in thought. She smiled and spoke softly.

"You taste like orange juice." she commented with a smile and a tilt of her head, obviously trying to cheer him up.

Steadily, Tamaki held her shoulders and pulled her into him, touching their foreheads together. He smiled genuinely and toughed the tip of his nose to hers.

"And you taste like Haruhi. Absolutely delicious."

**How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Decent? Please review! Thanks! -Maho**


	2. Chapter 2 HikaHaru Moon and Balcony

Chapter 2: Moon and Balcony

HikaHaru Oneshot

**Maho: Hi again, it's me! I promise to all of you guys that I will sincerely update every week or earlier. I am very devoted so if I miss a week it's probably because something urgent came up. Well, this one is for my first reviewer, SnOwandZnT. That you for all your support! Here's the chappie!**

Fujioka Haruhi gave out an exasperated sigh that she'd been dying to let out for ages now. "How did it end up like this?" she muttered mournfully as she pushed some of her stray bangs from her view. She looked back at what had just happened.

The teacher had just assigned a huge project on politics and it was due in 3 weeks. Minding her own business, she had packed up her things and started off for the door. But she never made it.

One second she had been in her classroom, the next she was being whisked off by two look-a-likes, staring at her mischieviously with huge smiles plastered onto their faces. "Wha-? Hikaru? Kaoru?" she had gasped while trying to wriggle from their grip. "Let me go!" She thrashed and kicked but then wouldn't let go.

"No." was the simple, yet terrifyingly plain answer that she got. "You're going to help us study." they both said at once, looking at her and flashing her a don't-worry-everything-will-be-fine look and all she could do is send them back an I'm-so-scared-please-let-me-go look.

Once they had gotten to the Hitachiin house, or rather, _mansion_, they brought her into a huge room with cream walls and a king sized bed. They threw her onto the bed, grinning maliciously.

"Ha-ru-hi..." Kaoru began to chant eerily. "Explain the work~..." Hikaru chanted as well but with a sickly sweet innocence voice. After 5 hours full of repetitive explaining, writing, ignoring, yelling, typing, explaining again, and asking questions, they were finally done.

Haruhi dropped herself on the bed and began to revise her work. "Haruhi." Kaorus voice called out happily. "Hm?" she replied, not even peeling her eyes off of her work. "I'm gonna go get snacks, you can go explore now with Hikaru." Kaoru winked at her and nudged his brother before carefully whispering something incomprehensible into his ear. Hikaru smiled at him.

Kaoru smiled back and gave him a pat on the back as he left the room. "Haruhi, let's wander around the mansion." Hikaru whined after 2 minutes of silence. "Later. I'm busy." Haruhi replied in monotone. Unhappily, Hikaru began to fiddle with her hair, it was a bit longer now that she had forgotten to get a haircut because of exams.

Trying to ignore him, she continued with her revising, attempting to take no notice of the slender fingers that were slowly ghosting off her hair and lightly sliding down her back. She shivered and knitted her eyebrows. She couldn't help but focus on his fingers, which were now playing with the pouffy sleeves on the long white dress they had made her wear.

"Haruhi..." he whispered suddenly, into her ear. "W-what?" she stammered, surprised. "Let's explore..." he whispered again, before sliding his hand down her back again, making her gasp loudly.

"F-fine..." Haruhi sighed, exasperated. "One second." Hesitantly, she got up from the bed, adjusted the sleeves on her dress and headed towards the door. "Hikaru, don't you live here? You should already know this place like the back of your hand." she said while glancing at him.

"I know..." Hikaru stated nonchalantly. "C'mon! Let's just go anyways..." he said as he beckoned to her with a smile. Her look of confusion slowly evolving into a small smile, she followed him.

They were plunged into the darkness once they had entered the vast hallway. "H-Hikaru...?" Haruhi asked quietly. "Yeah?" Hikarus voice pierced the silence. "Ummm, can you open the lights? I can't see anything..." she said quietly. "No... It's more fun this way." Hikaru replied, Haruhi could already picture the smile on his face.

"Please... Hikaru..." Haruhi almost pleaded. "Why? Is Miss Blunt scared of the dark?" Hikaru said with a chuckle. "N-no!" Haruhi immediately replied, stuttering. Hikaru smiled and slowly clasped his hand to hers. "Don't worry, Haruhi. Your knight in shining armor is here." Hikaru said with another chuckle.

Haruhi felt heat come to her cheeks as she relaxed her hand into Hikarus. She felt oddly safe and secure with his firm grip on her. She was almost glad she couldn't see anything. That way she could blush without him laughing at her.

"Haruhi." Hikaru suddenly said. "Huh? What's the matter?" Haruhi had asked. They had stopped in the pitch black hallway that had seemed to go on forever. "We're here." he stated, she could hear tinges of mixed emotions in his voice. "Here? What do you mean, 'here'?" she asked, confused.

"Look." Hikaru said softly as he slowly eased open the huge oak paneled doors in front of them. Haruhi let out a sound of pure awe. It was simply... beautiful...

They were on a balcony of pure white and the moon was clear and full."Do you like it?" Hikaru asked, while leaning over the edge of the balcony railings sideways. "It's..." It was just astonishing. She was at loss for words. she had never seen anything as peaceful and serene as this.

Slowly, as she took in the view, she walked over to Hikaru and they stared at the moon. Silence. Enough silence to drown in.

And at that moment, she didn't know what had come over her to make her say this, but...

"Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered. "What?" Hikaru said as he turned to look at her, his vivid caramel eyes meeting her chocolate ones. They stared at each other for a while in silence. "What is it, Haruhi...?" Hikaru repeated quietly.

"Hikaru... Do you love me?" she asked and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"What?" Hikaru asked, his eyes widening.

"N-never mind..." Haruhi said, her disapointment showing clearly in her voice.

Hikaru frowned. "I... I do." he whispered. Haruhis head snapped towards him. "R-r-really...?" her voice quivered.

"Really..." he answered. She smiled and him with tears building up in her eyes. She was practically bursting with happiness.

He smiled back. "You want me to show you how much?" Hikaru asked, a plan in his head already. "O-okay... How...?" Haruhi asked, her innocent eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Like this." he whispered and barely gave her enough time to react. His lips met hers swiftly. After a bit he pulled away, panting.

"Was that good enough for my dear little Haruhi?" he asked with a smile. "The perfect amount." she replied, returning the smile. They both laughed a little.

"Now I'll show you mine." she said and got on her tippy-toes and kissed him. "Was that enough for our candidate for future Mr. Blunt?" she asked with a giggle as they parted.

"Candidate?" Hikaru asked with a mischievous smile. "More like the winner." He said with a snicker as their lips met for the third time.

**Like it? thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 TamaHaru Karaoke

Chapter 3: TamaHaru Karaoke

**Maho: Hi again! It's the Hitachiin brothers b-day! Yayyy! I don't know why I'm celebrating it by writing a TamaHaru though. Oh well. This is my longest oneshot yet! This one is a request from Blazin' Chen. Now remember my readers:** _I will not update unless there are requests. _**Okay so this ones a bit... cheesy. Wait, no, all of mine are cheesy, don't like? DON'T READ. Okay, so onto da chappie! (By the way the made up songs are mine. Made them off a whim.)**

It was another loud, obnoxious day at Ouran and Haruhi had just finished up a report on why the ecosystem was so important. She waltzed into music room 3, drowned in self-satisfaction.

The hosts stared at her, since Haruhi was normally mature and blunt, this was quiet an odd sight. She heaved a sigh, bathed in her flowers of happiness floating in the air. No homework for a week...

This would be so nice not having to worry about any essays or anything. This would be so relaxing. Exactly what she needed. A nice relaxing week of solitude. Well, too bad for her because she got...

This.

Hikaru and Kaoru automatically linked their arms together in front of her, their eyes glimmering in a mysterious way that she could not identify. "Haruhi~" they both said, flashing identical mischievous smirks.

"What?" she asked, rather annoyed that they had destroyed her happy moment, even so she was still in a good mood, give or take. "Tono has a good idea, listen!" Hikaru said, excitedly as he flung his arm over her shoulder.

"We learned about what commoners do for fun!" Kaoru added, smiling and leaning onto her other shoulder. Tamaki appeared out of now where took out a mike, and flashed one of his seemingly charming smiles. The lights dimmed and a spotlight flashed around him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep though he was wonderful at piano and at charming clueless ladies, he was absolutely horrible at singing.

"Love is powerful thing!~ My darling!~" he belted into the microphone. "Oh my god." Haruhi muttered as she face-palmed herself. "Fills you with hope...~" Kaorus voice slowly eased past his lips, proving that he could sing way better than Mister Blonde Charming over there.

"I never wanna leave your side..." Hikaru sang a bit louder than Kaoru, as another spotlight suddenly showered them with golden light. "I WANNA BE BESIDE YOU FOREVAAARRRRRR!" Tamaki screeched terribly.

He made a woe-is-me pose and the light slowly dimmed, plunging the silenced king into the darkness. The twins hugged each other and sank to the ground, smiling irritatingly smug smiles as their light dimmed as well.

As fast as the lights had closed, they pranced up to Haruhi, a smile plastered onto his happy face. "Get it? I saw in this magazine," Tamaki started talking, as he unconsciously shoved a magazine labeled Commoners Daily 101 into her face while he continued, "It was an add! I already booked a room for tomorrow!~"

He opened the magazine to a certain page with a glittery ad about Starry Nights Love Karaoke Night. Haruhi sighed. "What is it with all these love songs? I don't get it." she muttered, face-palming herself once again.

"Love is one of the most popular topics for songs now a days Haruhi. You should go. That should get more profits since no one has heard you sing before." Kyoya said, his eyes being covered by the glint on his glasses.

"No." she replied non-chalantly. "But Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "Haruhi, if you go I will personally tell my chefs to make ootoro just for the occasion and take off 10 000 dollars off your debt." Kyoya stated, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Really?" Haruhi smiled with glee. "Fine, but only once..." she said.

"Now who will be going with Haruhi? I need a group of three." Kyoya demanded them, he was not wasting anymore of his stock planning time on this. "Ah, but Kyoya!" Hikaru whined. "Can't it be just pairs?" Kaoru complained.

"No, we need groups of three." Kyoya replied. "How about me, Takashi and Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, putting his hand up childishly. "Sure." Kyoya smiled as he said that, finally, back to his precious stock market.

"Waiiii~ Singing with Haru-chan!" Hunny danced around the room, smiling and laughing with Mori close behind him, walking. "Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki rambled,"I loveeee youuuu, finally my daughter gets to have some father daughter bonding!"

"This weekend?" Haruhi asked. "Yes," Kyoya answered icily,"This Saturday, Hunny and Mori will be picking you up but Tamaki will be your partner." "Uh, fine..." Haruhi said quietly.

This was going to be a long weekend.

When Haruhi woke up she was bursting with energy. She quietly shuffled out of bed, careful not to wake her father, and headed to the kitchen. While her oatmeal was cooking slowly, she walked to her bedroom, stretching with radiance.

She brushed her hair, and put in her hair extensions again and leaving it down. She changed out of her clothes and pushed them aside while picking out a white sleeveless shirt with ruffle in the front. Her bottom was some tan capris and on her feet were white flats adorned with pink bows. She smiled in the mirror, flowers appearing out of nowhere again.

The doorbell rang with a "Haru-chan! Me and Takashi are here!" "Yes Hunny-senpai, one second!" she called out as she took her oatmeal from the oven to open the door to a very hyper Hunny and stoic, calm Mori. "Waiiii~ Haru-chan looks cute!" Hunny exclaimed as he pranced up to Haruhi, hugging her waist.

"Ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked angelically. "Nn." Mori responded obediently. "Come in, senpai." Haruhi ushered Hunny and Mori in. "I haven't had breakfast yet so give me 15 minutes. I'll be ready after that." she said responsibly. "Just stay in the living room, okay?"

"Okay, Haru-chan!" Hunny said determinedly as he saluted her. She quickly swallowed her lunch and brushed her teeth. "Senpai, I'm ready." she told Hunny as she walked in. "Okay, Takashi let's go to the limo!" Hunny said cutely. "Uhuh." Mori answered as he shuffled out of the room to follow his little master.

Haruhi smiled and followed them. There was a milky white limo waiting for her and she sighed. Did they really have to be this extravagant for karaoke? "Uh, Hunny-senpai, where do I sit?" she asked, trying not to be rude and sit where she wasn't allowed to.

"Here." Mori replied as he held open the door for her. "Ah, thank you senpai." she said as he smiled. She sat in the limo, listening to Hunny tell her about how many stuffed plushies he had. She didn't really care, but he was so cute that she couldn't resist. She did learn a little bit about the bunny stock market so it was a bit useful.

Once they were there she had been led to a room filled with stars and couches. She sat down and waited. After a while Tamaki walked in. Once he saw her, he froze, put on his puppy dog eyes and started wailing.

"HARUHIIIII!" he whined, "You're so late! I waited for so long and I had to go to the bathroom and then I waited and waited but you didn't come and..." Tamaki rambled endlessly with complaints. "Well, I'm here now. Hurry up, senpai. We haven't got all day to pick a song." she said dully. "Okay." Tamaki said and went shuffling through the song list.

Finally he chose a song, What Is Love. "Let's do a duet daughter!" Tamaki declared. "Fine, whatever." Haruhi replied.

The song was a slow piano melody and very serene and soft. When Tamaki wasn't trying to hit high notes he actually sang very innocently. His voice was soft and silky. "This world was dull," he started. "A black and white picture..." she sang her part hesitantly. "Nothing made sense," Tamaki sang back. "A colorless rainbow..." Haruhis voice was a bit louder now.

"I know that you will care, no matter what I say," Haruhi sand again smiling. She was beginning to like this song. "And I know you'll understand me now," Tamakis voice entwined with hers. "What is love, what is love, Love." Haruhi whispered into the microphone. This song was one that she could reflect with.

"'Love is emotion, protection, I love you." Tamakis voice harmonized with hers, creating a wonderful sound. The song ended with a few more verses and then stopped. Haruhi looked at Tamaki, smiling.

"Tamaki, what song will you choose no-!" Haruhi started but then stumbled on the microphone cord and tripped onto a very shocked Tamaki. Their lips crashed together. Haruhi' mind went blank, her face heating up.

They parted and she got up, her face flushed and ultra adorable. They sat in silence on the floor, the situation was a bit too awkward to break. "Uhm... Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, piercing the silence. "Yeah?" she answered reluctantly. "I love you." Tamaki suddenly said quickly. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What...?" she asked.

"I love you!" he said, not looking back at her. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much..." Tamaki told her quietly, his bangs covering his eyes. "I... I do too." Haruhi said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you... I love you..." she whispered into his ear as she hugged him with a painful and happy expression. "Don't cry Haruhi..." Tamaki said softly, he hadn't known that she'd loved him back.

He leaned into her and kissed her lightly and hugging her like she was a fragile doll that could break at the slightest movement. Pure bliss...

"Haruhi, do you know what love is now?" Tamaki asked with a lazy smile as he moved away. "Yeah." she said then paused to gaze into his eyes. "I guess I do." she finished with a sweet grin.

_"I know what love is now."_

Like it Blazin' Chen? Just for you! Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 KyoHaru A Dangerous Game

Chapter 4: Kyoharu, A Dangerous Game

**Maho: Hahaha, Sorry! =_=''' I'm so sorry it tool so long to update! Gomenasai! Well, my internet has been down for a while because I've just moved into a new house. ^.^''' Uhh, well, here's you chappie, Lilith06! At least, that's what I think your username is, O.o'''' I'm going to put a bit of comedy in this one since, it was too hard not to. And I ripped off some board game names and a video game name. Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short. ^.^'''**

This was a game. Not like any other. Not like the petty games little children played on sunny days, unaware of the dangers in this world. Worse than Conopoly, The Game of Knife or Lord Of the Things. Very different. Because this game was like no other.

That man, with the slight evil smirk on his face, glasses that covered his eyes, showing no emotion, is the Master of this game. _He _controls everything that happens. _He _grins maniacally at the chaos he creates. All _He _cares about are merits and profit... Himself. His dark raven hair, his light hardly tanned skin, his craziness.

_He _bribed me. _He _injected me with false jealousy._ He _destroyed the world I had come to love_. He _abducted me from paradise_. He _was responsible for it all_. _For the pains searing at my heart.

Before I had realized it I had been mixed into his wrath. His cruelty. His destruction. Yet, somehow, I felt that he was doing the right thing. But who am I to judge what's wrong and what is right? It's the Masters pleasure to slowly kill me with guilt and curiosity.

Debt. I owe him more than I can afford to owe anyone. He unleashed this brutality on my life.

I am now a dog to 6 barbaric males. Their pet. Their toy. The one that they didn't care much for. The toy that was always overlooked and placed at the bottom of the toy box. The one that had never been favored.

Somehow, someway, though, I seem to have fallen for him. He gives me goosebumps, shivers and paranoia. Yet, in some way, I seem to enjoy every heart-pounding hyperventilating second of it.

He may be playing with my heart, even so, I don't mind as much, but, he's also playing with my life.

I know that one way or another, he will also be the one to end my cold, bleak, meaningless days. With his grey eyes piercing me with a glare, I'll feel a deep burning pain in my chest. But not a hot feverish pain, no, it'll be burning and as cold as an icicle driving right through my heart.

I know this world is cruel. I know, I know its inhumanity oh too well.

He smashes the idea constantly into my mind, he doesn't want me to forget my place. I know that the Master will never show me warmth. No love. No admiration. No care. Just cold, isolation for my birthday and a rock covered with mud frosting as my cake.

Despite that, I can still picture it and dream about that some day, he will come out of his shell of ice. His barrier that separates us. And maybe, just maybe, he'll fall for me.

I want to be able to look into his cold eyes, as he lets me remove his glasses, and hug him. I want to be able to pull away, smile and melt into his eyes once again. I want to be able to with no regrets, lower my lips onto his and let a blush creep onto my cheeks as he entwines his fingers into my hair.

I want to feel the warmth to spread into my body and we embrace and I pull away, to see a slight blush on his face and a flustered "I love you," being whispered into my ear as I giggle.

But that's asking for too much, since, after all, he's still Master.

My dear, malicious, evil, cruel, abusive, power-hungry Kyoya Ootori, that loves to paralyze me with fear.

_That damn rich bastard._


	5. Chapter 5 KaoHaru Cabins and Snowstorms

Chapter 5: KaoHaru, Snowstorms and Cabins

**Maho: Hi again~ I want to repay you guys for letting me have such a long vacation from writing!~ (Yeah, I know, it wasn't really a break, I just moved into a new house and all,) So, I'll be updating chapters a bit more frequently. Anyways, it's almost my birthday~ on the 20th~ Thank you, all of my readers for bearing with my horrible writing and requesting and reviewing and just... Thank you for everything. :D**

**ONTO THE CHAPPPIIE~ Which is dedicated to my loyal reader, SnOandZnT. 3333 You guys are the best! TT-TT I'm so happy...**

**WARNING: Suggestive themes ahead. Only because of Hikaru though. And a bit of Kaoru. **

"Hikaru... I never thought the sky would turn pink..." Kaoru sighed happily to his mirror image sitting beside him, much to their clients joy. "Kaoru, it's simply blushing at how cute you looked this morning once we both woke up after a wonderful session of 'sleeping'." Hikaru replied seductively, sliding two slender fingers under his twins chin, successfully pulling their faces closer to each other.

"H-Hikaru... You mustn't say things like that..." Kaoru begged innocently, a huge make-belief blush appearing on his face. "I know I shouldn't, dear brother, but you telling me not to like that... It makes it hard to obey." Hikaru answered slyly, using his free hand to brush a few strands of hair from Kaorus face.

The fangirls all died of nosebleeds on that day.

They both smirked joyfully at their job well done, then headed into the cabin (more like mansion!), well, rather their 'wood camping tent' as they called it. "Haruhi~" Hikaru called out. "What is it, Hikaru? I'm busy." Haruhi called back to him, annoyed. "Let's go play in the snow~" Kaoru replied to her shout contentedly. "No. I told you I'm busy." Haruhi answered sternly as she came out of the kitchen, wearing a pink apron over her grey sweatpants and white shirt.

"Awh~ Our toy doesn't want to play today, brother," Hikaru said, maliciously. "How about we fix that...?" Kaoru, understanding his brothers plan, with twin telepathy. They wrapped their arms around her, and before she could blink, they were all outside, rolling in the snow.

"I'm cold, Hikaru, Kaoru. Let's go back inside... I'm only in a t-shirt and sweatpants..." Haruhi chattered, trying to stay warm. "The wind is picking up too... Let's go back to the cabin..."

"Okay, let's go Hikaru, our princess is cold." Kaoru told his brother, chuckling. "Yes, we shall, Kaoru, we wouldn't want to freeze precious milady in this bloody storm." Hikaru grinned as he replied in english, trying to imitate a british accent, and failing horribly. Looks like those extra english classes actually paid off.

They all got up but... they couldn't see the 'cabin' anymore. "Ah, we wandered off too far, you idiots..." Haruhi groaned. Great. Just wonderful. She couldn't help but think sarcastically at that moment.

"Well, then, Miss Fujioka, shall we go find some shelter?" Kaoru bowed down in front of Haruhi, politely extending a hand for her. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR GAMES!" Haruhi yelled, exasperated. "We gotta go find shelter now! Stop fooling around unless you wanna die tonight!"

"Our toy is unexpectedly bossy today, dear brother." Kaoru smirked, obviously plotting something. "Yes, yes, Kaoru, bossy indeed." Hikaru replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. They finished their discussion in their minds, then proceeded to following Haruhi.

After 3 hours of worthless searching, Hikaru had been the one to make some progress. "Haruhi! Look up there!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ah!" Haruhi gasped as she looked up. Never in her life, had a wood cabin been so beautiful to her. "Good job, Hikaru!" Kaoru congratulated him, applauding with awe struck eyes.

There, at the top of the steep hill they had been climbing was a cozy looking cabin. The trio climbed eagerly as they neared the top. They burst into the unlocked cabin, loving the sweet scent of maple syrup that came to their noses as they felt the warmth seeping into their fingertips once again.

Hikaru jumped onto the couch, smiling. "Care to join me, dear brother?" he asked Kaoru with a playful wink. "Later, Hikaru, I want to stay by the fire for a bit." Kaoru replied softly. "Okay..." Hikaru answered, his voice getting distant, and within 3 minutes he was out like a candle.

"Ah..." Haruhi sighed contentedly as she warmed her hands and feet near the blazing fire, as its golden flames seemed to leap up towards her fingers, dancing in a fiery splash of orange sparks. Suddenly, she felt someone's arms being wrapped around her as she gasped quietly, even though she knew who it was.

"Kaoru...? Why are you acting like Hikaru today...?" Haruhi asked as she looked down at the arms embracing her with curiosity, her eyes showing her innocence and naivety. "Haruhi, my darling, you just love to torture me, don't you?" Kaoru whispered into her soft tresses. She froze in his arms. "What...?" she asked, not really understanding what Kaoru was leading up to.

"Looking so naive, innocent, and cute... Smiling so easily... Letting other guys whisk you away like we do... Why do you enjoy this...?" Kaoru lost his composure, and started to sob uncontrollably into her hair, making lukewarm tears slide onto her neck. "Enjoy...? What do you mean, Kaoru...?" Haruhi, being really confused, just kept on questioning him since he wouldn't answer.

Kaoru was hysterical now, wailing without a thought of being quiet and hugging the life out of Haruhi. "Why is it so unfair...? I love you so much, it's driving me insane, my god! I want you to be mine... Why can't I have you all to myself...? How come Hikaru is the only one who gets a chance...?" Kaoru's cries were becoming shushed mutters and Haruhi remained glued to the spot.

"Who said you didn't have a chance...?" Haruhi breathed, tears building up in her eyes. "Why are you forcing yourself to think that way, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at her as she removed herself from his embrace and turned around to meet his eyes. Her face was covered in a crimson blush of frustration and tears were dripping off her cheeks. She tilted her head to the side, trying to convince him. "You idiot, Kaoru..."

"What...?" it was Kaoru's turn to look puzzled. She suddenly closed her eyes, as if getting ready for something, "From the start, you didn't even need the chance! I didn't even need to give you one...! I've always looked at you, you moron!"

Kaoru stared at her, bewildered. Her head tilted downwards, tears falling off her porcelain skin, hands bunched up into fists, Kaoru didn't know what to do with the situation. So, he chose the easiest option.

"Haruhi." he said quietly. She looked up, looking humiliated. Smiling a bit he swiftly pulled her forward, and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and the last of her tears trickled off her cherry red cheeks.

Hesistantly, they both parted, yet Kaoru's hand remained glued to Haruhi's cheek, as he admired her smooth skin. He smiled. "Are you mine now?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi with a pout, leaving Kaoru surprised. "..." Kaoru was speechless. She didn't love him...?

"Of course I am, you fool!" Haruhi broke into a smile as she pulled her one true love closer for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 HunnyHaru Trick or Treat

HunnyHaru - Trick or Treat

**Maho: Hi~ Sorry for the long update! I haven't ever made a HunnyHaru but since my uber awesome reader, ****Blazin' Chen. (I call her Chen. ^.^) I had a hard time getting into character for this one, since I didn't want to make an overly easy to read or completely OOC Hunny. Well, here are my failed attempts at writing! :D**

Fujioka Haruhi hummed quietly as she dropped handfuls of candy into the glass pink candy bowl. It was Halloween and her father had insisted that if she wouldn't be trick-or-treating, she would at least have to give out candy while he was out at work.

She squirmed in her slightly uncomfortable Alice in Wonderland themed dress, complete with an overly fluffy apron, a blue fabric headband, shiny mary janes and lacey gloves.

"Dad really went all out this time..." she muttered annoyed that he had even decided that she must wear hair extensions with it. She had only agreed because he had promised that she wouldn't have to wear a dress on his birthday, like he wished for each year.

"Trick or treat~" a sunny voice bellowed in front of the door. "Coming!" she called as she grabbed the bowl and walked to open the door. Outside, stood Hunny and Mori, in costumes. She had to agree that Hunny looked absolutely adorable in his March Rabbit outfit.

"Uwah~ Haru-chan! You're Alice~" exclaimed Hunny, as he giggled. "Takashi~ Haru-chan looks cute, ne?" Hunny jumped around Mori excitedly, as Mori stared at Haruhi. She noticed his glance and cocked her head to the side slightly, curious of what he was thinking. A small smile found its way to his lips as he responded to Hunnys question. "Nn."

"Trick or treat, Haru-chan!" Hunny said happily, opening his huge pink Usa-chan styled bag. Smiling, she grabbed a few chocolates and a strawberry-flavoured lollipop and placed it in his bag. "Thank you~" Hunny replied and proceeded into going into her apartment. Mori followed. "I'm coming in~"

Haruhi stared at them, not sure of what they were doing. "Uh, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, what exactly are you doing..?" she followed them, eyeing them with unsure eyes. "Haru-chan, we already finished trick or treating~ So we'll be staying here, right Takashi?~" Hunny smiled, his golden orbs staring at her joyfully.

"Nn." Mori replied once again. "O-okay, but is my dad okay with this? Did he know?" she asked. "Uhuh! Kyoya called him a while ago~" Hunny answered as he began to open the strawberry lollipop and pop it into his mouth. "You were with Kyoya-sempai?" "Kyoya left. 6 minutes ago." Mori said, which was a surprisingly long sentence for him.

"Ah, I see." Haruhi replied. "Trick or treat!" a bunch of voices called out. Haruhi began to stand up to get the door, but Mori simply got up and patted her head. "I'll get it." He smiled and walked to the door. "Oh."

Haruhi sat back down, pensively. Her gaze moved to Hunny, who had finished the lollipop and was burrowing into his bag, in search of more candies.

She smiled. It's like having a little brother. Hunny looked up at her, then smiled back. "Haruhi." Haruhi turned to see Mori holding hands with a little girl with blonde pigtails, that had cuts all over her faces, who was surrounded by other children with worried faces. She quickly got up. "What happened, sempai?"

He moved to the left to reveal some other kids. "We're sorry, Onee-chan! We were playing and Shio-kun knocked down the bowl and it fell on Amika-chan!" one boy said, half-crying half-talking.

"I'll take care of Amika, don't worry." the boys faces brightened up and they ran to her, crying into her apron. "Thank you Onee-chan!" Haruhi turned to Mori and Hunny who were looking at her as if on cue. "Mori-sempai, could you clean up the glass? And Hunny-sempai, you watch the kids for now, while I bandage Amika-chan." "Roger, Haru-chan!" Hunny replied and saluted her as she led Amika to the bathroom.

She sat Amika down on a stool and went through her cabinets, looking for a first-aid kit. "Ah!" she gasped in glee as she grabbed the first-aid kit. She pulled out a few bandages and wiped the blood off Amika's face gently. "Onee-chan, do you like those boys?" Amika asked, her chestnut eyes full of curiousity. "Huh?" Haruhi asked, as she had not really heard what Amika said.

"I think you like Hunny-nii-chan." Amika said, deep in thought as Haruhi continued to bandage her face. "How do you know Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi asked Amika, ignoring her statement. "Hehe, Hunny-nii-chan teaches me to fight." Amika giggled.

"Ah." Haruhi replied. Hunny-sempai teaching didn't surprise her, after all he was classified as 'a weapon of mass destruction'. "There. All done, Amika-chan." Haruhi said as she applied the last bandage. "Thank you, Onee-chan." "You're welcome." Haruhi smiled again, and put away the first-aid kit. As she was walking out the door, Amika grabbed the back of her shirt softly. "Huh? Amika-chan?" Haruhi looked at the young girl holding her shirt.

"Onee-chan... Nii-chan will not always feel this way. You should act now." Then Amika walked out of the bathroom, returning back to looking like a regular 8 year-old.

"What did she mean...?" Haruhi whispered. She walked into the living room, surprised to see that Hunny was the only one there and he was sleeping on the floor, wrapped up in a sweater. There, on her coffee table was a little sticky note.

"No more candy. Buying some. Be back soon. - Mori, what..?" Haruhi read it aloud. "Mori-sempai, you're rich aren't you? Couldn't you have just ordered it?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off and sat beside Hunny.

Her gaze once again drifted to Hunny, who was lying down on a plain white sweater and a small pillow adorned with bunny graphics. She smiled at his angel-like features, pushing some leftover strands of hair from his face. His warm skin welcomed her hand, tempting her to just leave her hand resting on his cheek.

"Haru-chan... I love..." Hunny mumbled in his sleep. "You love what... sempai..?" Haruhi asked, she felt amazingly relaxed and at ease at the moment. "You..." Haruhi froze, as she out his sentence together. She couldn't move. She felt hopelessly lost. What was she supposed to do at the moment? Freak out? Say I love you too? Lose consciousness?

Hunny squirmed in his sleep and somehow his head ended up in her lap. "Sempai..." she whispered. Her hands traced his cheeks, neck, his lips. Her slender finger rested on his lips, unsure of what she should do next. "I love you too." she whispered again, this time almost inaudibly. Swiftly his hands jerked up and pulled her down, her lips crashing into his. "Ah-" she gasped.

The frenzied hands relaxed and let go of hers. She pulled away, her eyes huge. "Sempai...?" she asked him. "Yes, Haruhi?" Hunny voice replied, not bothering to use Haru-chan, since it wasn't quite, appropriate for the situation.

"Were you awake the entire time?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you pretend to be asleep..?"

"... Just because..."

Hunnys voice sounded more mature now, under the moonlight, she could see his softened gaze and slight smile.

He sat up and softly put two fingers underneath her chin, pulling her closer to him. Their breath mingled, warmth filling them both up.

"What would you like?"

"Huh?"

"What would you like Haru-chan? Another trick? Or more treats?"

**Okay, I do not feel right about this one. I really think I could've done better, but... I just have no more brain juice. TT-TT I'm so sorry. I tried my best. D:**


	7. Chapter 7 TakaHaru Sleep

Chapter 7: TakaHaru Sleep

**Maho: Hi.. Well, I had practically no inspiration for this until my cousin, ChibiCheese, gave me an idea. It was huge idea, too big for an one-shot, so we've decided to make it an entire series, called Not Going To Stand For It. It's a TakaHaru fic! :DDDD silentmusician202, it's just for you. XD Hope you look for it. Thanks for reviewing! You don't know how much those reviews mean to me. TT-TT Enjoy!~**

Haruhi Fujioka sat on the luxurious red sofa of music room 3, smiling at her customers angelically.

Kyoya Ootori sat on a ridiculously expensive gold satin chair, typing away at his laptop, a glint on his glasses covering his eyes.

Suoh Tamaki was making dramatic woe-is-me poses as he gave girls squeal, telling them gallant compliments.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were performing another just tip-toeing on the line of sexual brotherly love act.

Mitskuni Hainozuka, otherwise known as Hunny, was stuffing himself with strawberry shortcakes and smiling, causing flowers to bloom out of nowhere.

Takashi Morinozuka, known as Mori, watches his little cousin, Hunny, with a slight smile curving across his lips, causing his clients to faint.

Yes, as you can see, it was just another self-centered, obnoxiously rich day at Ouran High School. Girls were having nosebleeds and fainting, Haruhi was being as blunt as any other day, Tamaki was constantly sent to his depression corner, yeah, that was all normal.

Yet, one thing happened that changed the status at the school from 'Normal' to 'Fangirl Heaven'.

Haruhi was being herself, smiling as she chatted with her customers, as they complimented her waiter style costume. Then slowly, Mori moved towards her. He sat beside her, much to the yaoi fangirls happiness, since they didn't know Haruhi's real gender.

He stared at her, expressionless. She looked back. Time had just seemed to stop as they both stared, and the fangirls anticipated with anxiousness on what was to happen next.

In one complete movement, Mori had placed his head on Haruhi's lap and closed his eyes without a word. Haruhi looked at him with a curious face. The girls squealed loudly. "Sleepy." Mori told her quietly and began to sleep on her lap, as most of the fangirls fainted.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were fuming with fury, also crying that they hadn't tried that, seeing Haruhi's acceptance to Mori's bold move. Mori remained sleeping on her lap until the end of club activities, much to the twins and Tamaki's disapproval. Haruhi didn't want to wake up Mori, since his face looked so peaceful. Kyoya left them, saying she would have to clean up the music room if they stayed. She stayed.

Breathing softly, Haruhi looked at Mori's face, which had a distant smile on it. Breathtaking. Shaking, her hand moved to his hair, which was surprisingly soft. Her fingers laced through the strands gently, as she smiled slightly at Mori's face, which looked pleased now.

"He must be having a good dream..." she whispered.

Mori's eyes opened slowly and he smiled a full smile, one of those rare smiles. "I was." he stated. "And what was it about, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked with a smile. "You." he whispered.

Suddenly, as if on cue, all of Haruhi's senses became alert. She felt too aware of him. She felt how soft his hair was through her pants, and how his head was angled to look at her. Everything started to move in slow motion, and she felt like her heart had just stopped.

He shifted a bit then stared at her again. "I-I see." she mumbled back, unsure of what to say to break the ice. "Can I?" Mori's simply question froze in her mind. "Can you... what Mori, senpai?" she answered, her voice distant.

"Kiss you." he told her quietly. "Uh... I don't know..." she replied softly. His hand came around her neck, slowly persuading her to move her head down. She shut her eyes frantically, letting him move her.

The kiss was soft, gentle, sweet, shivery, it was just... so much at once. They parted, keeping their faces close together, as their breath interlaced with each others.

"I dreamed about you." Mori whispered then kissed her again, causing a rush of emotions to tangle together into Haruhi's already confused but at peace brain.

"I see. And what was I doing in your dream?" Haruhi breathed back. "This." Mori replied and brought his lips back to hers, enjoying another sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 TakaHaru Crayola

Chapter 8, TakaHaru - Crayola

**Maho: Crayola is a very hard word to work with... -_- This one is for LadyMiki16. She requested this, and I've been thinking about it for a while. My OC Riiko Isao appears here. This is her first appearance! ^.^ You should know by now, that all my stories are linked together with my OC's. They appear everywhere. ;) This could be my last update, since I'm sorry to say that, I'm going to be having surgery in August, and I'll be too sore to write. TT-TT I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I'm feeling well enough once my surgery is finished.**

FLASHBACK, HALLOWEEN~

Haruhi Fujioka smiled at her customers with her usual casual smile, chatting and laughing along with them. It was Halloween and they host club was doing commoner activities, like apple bobbing, face painting and others.

"Face painting time~" Hunny called out to the other members and the girls crowded around him, squealing, 'Me first!'. A shy girl went up to Haruhi and tapped her shoulder. "Ah, hello, Princess," Haruhi replied softly as she turned to see her guest.

The girl blushed. Haruhi smiled, "What can I do for you?" she asked. She looked at the girls soft features, golden blonde hair tumbling down her sides and bright green eyes accented with porcelain skin.

"M-May I ask if you could do my face painting for me...?" the girl asked shyly, and held out 3 crayola crayons, white, blue and pink. "Sure." Haruhi replied with a smile and escorted the girl over to a chair. "Now then, what would you like, ... May I ask your name first?" Haruhi asked, she didn't really enjoy calling every girl in the school, 'Princess.'

The girl flushed a bright pink. "Uh, Riiko Isao..." Isao replied quietly. "I see. Well, Isao-chan," the girl's blush deepened into a cherry red with the honorific, but Haruhi contiinued, " What would you like?"

"O-On my cheek," the girl said shakily and pointed meekly to her cheek. "A heart..." she added softly and smiled a little. "Okay." Haruhi smiled and proceeded to dipping the pink crayon into water and coloring a heart shaped dabble on her cheek.

Haruhi colored in the light pink crayon silhouette then smiled. "Done." she spoke to the girl. "O-Oh, yes, thank you..." the girl nodded and stumbled off, love-struck by the cute "boy."

PRESENT TIME, HALLOWEEN~

Fujioka Haruhi, 22 years old and a successful lawyer, sat at her desk, smiling the her former host club members. They had all arranged a reunion and everybody was practically the same.

"Ne, Haruhi," Hunny said, after all the years he had decided that even though the honorific, -chan was cute, saying Haruhi was cute too. "Mn?" she hummed as she turned to Hunny, who was smiling.

"Let's face paint like we did a long time ago!~" Hunny exclaimed, pulling out 1 crayola crayon, the color pink. "The color of love." Mori mumbled softly. Haruhi looked at him, "Yeah." she replied and smiled.

They all proceeded to face paint each other, Hunny drawing light pink bunnies of Kyoya's face, much to his annoyance. Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Tamaki and telling him he wasn't a man if he didn't get the twins names written on his face with permanent marker. Haruhi grinned at them. Just like old times.

The reunion continued until the twins had to leave, Tamaki had fainted from running away from their permanent marker of doom, Kyoya had left due to having to check the stock market and Hunny had fallen asleep.

Then she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see Mori who was holding out a pink crayon.

_Just like when I was in the host club... _she thought, smiling at her memories with host club and meeting the shy girl, Riiko Isao. "Can I?" Mori said, popping her reverie and bringing her back to the quiet room. "Oh, sure." Haruhi replied and they walked over to a chair and table.

She sat down and allowed Mori to lightly draw on her face with the crayon. Once he was satisfied with his work, he smiled. "Done?" she asked, curious to what he had drawn. "Nn. Go check in the mirror." he said.

She smiled and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She froze and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened. Stiffly, she ran back to the room with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Mori, yes!" she clung to him, trying to keep herself from crying. "Yes." she said one last time. Mori simply smiled and hugged her.

In pink crayon, written neatly on her cheek was,

**_Will you marry me?_**

**_Maho: That's how I want to be proposed to. When I'm older, I hope I'll have someone sweet that will think up a way as clever as this to propose. (If I ever do get proposed to. =_=)_**


	9. Chapter 9 HikaHaru Oysters

Chapter 9: HikaHaru - Oysters

**Maho: This will be my last update, since tomorrow is my surgery. Thanks for all the support everyone! Another thanks to my awesome cousin, ChibiCheese, who yet again made a wonderful plotline for one of my hardest requests yet. :D Thank you~**

Haruhi's POV

The host club and I had headed to the beach again, since I said I had wanted to go swimming again a bit too close to Tamaki. I sighed as I looked out of Hunny-senpai's window, staring at the beautiful scenery, and the bright sun melting into the horizon.

"Haru-chan, this is going to be super fun~" Hunny exclaimed to me, throwing Usa-chan into the air and giggling loudly. I smiled, he was like a little brother to me; a short, bunny-loving, loli-shota, weapon of mass destruction type of brother.

Mori-senpai simply stared on at his cousin, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I turned my attention back to the window, taking in the light pink color of the sky, the soft, white clouds that floated in the sky like cotton candy. "Master, we have arrived." the man driving the car said as he opened the door for us, as we said our thank you's and he drove away.

Everyone else was standing on the warm, golden sand, staring out into the ocean. I smiled and we joined them, all of us. Soon, we all departed our separate ways due to different interests and everyone was all doing something different. Hunny-senpai was sitting down in the far corner of the beach, sifting sand through his fingers, laughing childishly as his new entertainment.

Mori was swimming intensely, far off from the shore. Tamaki was blushing profusely and squirming on a beach chair, indulging once again in one of his me-centric fantasies. Kyoya was sitting on a beach towel, typing away at his laptop, since he held no interest in the beach. The twins were goofing off, drinking pink lemonade and making unnecessary comments at everyone. I smiled as I frolicked in the cool water near the shore.

I had agreed to wear a bathing suit, on the conditions that I could pick it. I was wearing a white one-piece, which had minimal frills or unneeded details, since I thought that it was appropriate, considering that I enjoyed simple things.

I giggled at the wonderful feeling of the slight waves and ripples sliding against my skin. It was relaxing and helped me to unwind, after all, I had just taken my exams.

I played in the water for a while then left to go to the twins, since they were beckoning to me loudly. Kaoru moved away saying, "Mori challenged me to a race, Haruhi, keep Hikaru company for me!" And with that, he was gone.

"Haruhi, let's swim!" Hikaru said enthusiastically.

"Uh, why don't we just walk along the beach? I just finished swimming." I replied.

He pouted and we began to argue for bit. Finally, we agreed on walking in the shallow part of the water, and just let our feet get wet. We walked, and surprisingly, the beach was silent.

"Hey, girly-boy, it's you." one of the guys who had attacked our clients before said as he approached us. Hikaru pulled me roughly behind him, earning him a gasp on surprise. "I say, that me and my gang should give you some payback from last time." he smiled and picked up an oyster. He swirly threw it at my face, and Hikaru yelled something, then black. Complete utter darkness.

My head throbbed as I attempted to open my eyes. Nothing. Just pitch black. I could hear, but I couldn't see.

"-sure, Mr. Hitachiin? This is a very risky operation. None of the transplants so far have been successful!" a man's voice pleaded. Silence…

"I don't care. Just get this over with." Hikaru's voice was annoyed, but she was relieved either way, to hear that he was fine. "But Mr. Hitachiin-" the man tried again, but Hikaru's impatient voice cut him off. "I don't care, Mr. Kageshuu. I don't care. Do you know who I'm talking about? I'm talking about that girl right there!"

"I love her, my god. That beautiful girl right there is my life!" Hikaru yelled angrily. I started to drift off, my mind becoming blank as unconsciousness seeped back into my head.

I woke up again, and opened my eyes. I saw Kaoru holding a man's arm, crying. "Kaoru…..?" I asked slowly. He turned to me and began crying again, and rushed to me, hugging me tight. "Haruhi… he can't see..!" Kaoru cried aloud. "What…? Kaoru… what do you mean…?" I began to panic, this could not be happening, this seriously could not be happening.

"The oyster hit you directly in the eye, a-and Hikaru thought it was his fault for not protecting you right… So he…" Kaoru's voice trailed off. "So… he what..?" I demanded, tears starting to come to my eyes.

"You have his eye. Hikaru insisted on both eyes, but one of them was mangled when they tried to transplant it…. So he can't see anymore…!" Kaoru sobbed. My eyes widened.

My fault. All my fault. I-I…..

I cried and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. What I saw nearly made me choke. One muted chestnut color as my left eye, and a golden fiery color as the right one. I cried, and cried and cried and cried. I cried as much as I could. This can't be possible..!

I ran back into the hospital room and headed to the body on the examination table. I broke down. Hikaru.

A black handkerchief covered his eyes.

Running a shaky hand on his cheeks, as my tears rolled down mine. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. "Ms. Fujioka…?" I turned to see a lady, looking at me apologetically. "Yes..?" I answered hesitantly. "I have a message. I'm Mrs. Kageshuu. Mr. Hitachiin told me to tell you this."

I stared, blinking as my tears blinded me.

"It's not your fault. Haruhi, I love you. Goodnight, I'll be dreaming of you. That's exactly what he said before the operation, while he was looking at you." Mrs. Kageshuu said. "He loved you very much."

I sobbed once again, and kissed the lifeless shell that I used to call Hikaru.

"I love you too, you idiot…."


	10. Chapter 10 HaruNeko Dogs

Chapter 10: HaruNeko - Dogs

**Maho: Uh, well, my surgery went well. ^.^ It still hurts a lot though. TT-TT I've decided that I will go for the impossible and shoot for 100 one-shots! At my pace, it will take like, I dunno, 2 years to finish this. =_=. Oh well~ I'll start with 30 one-shots, and if I'm still motivated to do this, I'll go for 50, and so on. Thanks for all the support peeps! ^.^**

Nekozawa Umehito stood in the dark, once again, chanting something that went along the names of "Lucifer, Demon, Cursed." He stood in his long, dark cloak, smiling at the table he was staring at, covered with crosses and multiple Beelzenef dolls.

Haruhi Fujioka was sitting daintily on a plush stool, sipping at Earl Grey tea and smiling at her regular clients. She was calm, her big, naive hushed burnt sienna eyes, staring out into the window.

Neither could've known that something as simple as a cat and a dog could unite them.

Walking home in silence, Haruhi saw a cloaked figure shuffling along the shadows of her street. Her eyes widening, she looked at the black, shapeless mound of cloth as it moved onwards down her road.

"Eh?" she whispered to herself, as she watched in curiosity, the figure was now heading around the curb. She followed it discreetly, confused. What was that...?

Suddenly, a light bulb was opened in her head.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" she asked in disbelief, as the caped form stopped, alarmed, and she got a glance of his green-blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm simply going to the Dark Arts Club, Fujioka-kun..." Nekozawa uttered, making every word, long and hanging. "Dark Arts Club..? There are one of those on my street?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side and placed a slender finger on her cheek thoughtfully.

"Yes, I heard from my fellow worshippers that there was one... in apartment 204 on this road..." Nekozawa continued, his voice soft, emphasizing every word. "That's right beside mine." Haruhi stated, with a slight smile. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"I-I see. Yes." Nekozawa replied quietly, his golden bangs covering his slight blush. He had already known Haruhi was a girl, but wasn't sure if he could show it without being killed by the Ootori Police Force.

"This way," Haruhi said as she gestured up the stairs of her apartment complex, "Senpai."

They stopped right in front of room 204, the room beside Haruhi's. "Thank you, Fujioka-kun." Nekozawa thanked her simply. "No problem." she smiled and headed into her apartment, closing the door lightly. Nekozawa just stood there, surprised. Right then, Haruhi had looked like a true Succubus, beautiful, a mournful, fallen angel. She had looked... different.

Regaining his evil smile, he knocked on the door of 204. His fellow 'worshipper', Hirokashii Tarakei, opened the door slightly. "Umehito... I suspect...?" he questioned, in a low voice. "... Yes. I will no longer be attending for today." Nekozawa replied stiffly. "I see. Goodbye." Tarakei answered, then closed the door.

Nekozawa headed for Haruhi's door, then knocked gently. "Yes, I'm coming~" Haruhi called out, as she opened the door. "Nekozawa-senpai? What happened to the meeting?" she asked, once again tilting her head in confusion.

"I decided, I would visit you." he responded plainly, then shuffled into her kitchen. "Why?" Haruhi stared, puzzled, as she closed the door in silence.

"Simply, because." He smiled, then pushed down the light switch, slowly, and pulled off his cloak and wig. "Today, you will become... a princess." he whispered into her ear, his blonde hair touching her cheek lightly.

Suddenly, a large bark came from the living room. Nekozawa screamed and hid into a closet. Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Uh, senpai...? That was just a stray dog I picked up yesterday.. He has a sprained paw..." Haruhi spoke towards the closet, trying to reassure her terrified senpai.

"Cats, they are wonderful creatures... why do you not save cats?" Nekozawa said from the closet. "I didn't find any cats." Haruhi explained calmly.

"I-I see..." Nekozawa shifted the closet door open a bit, then looked at Haruhi. Hesitantly, he shambled out of the closet, embarassed. Haruhi giggled quietly. "Don't worry, he's sleeping, you fool." she whispered.

All Nekozawa could do was nod hysterically, trying to prevent himself from screaming. "Why don't you like dogs?" Haruhi inquired. Nekozawa simply glanced at her, and gave her a small hug, despite his complete shame.

"If you like them... Then I do too."


	11. Chapter 11 KaoHaru Mirrors

Chapter 11, Mirrors - KaoHaru

**Maho: I'm almost fully recovered~ YAY!~ I bet all of you are happy... ;) LOLOL, JK. Anyways, this chapter took a lot of my sappiness, willpower, time and editing skills to write. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect, since it would be the mark of my 11th chapter; Keep on requesting so I can reach my goal! :D Thanks for all the support, everyone! ^.^**

He, was a devious, sneaky mischief-maker... yet he was mature and considerate all at the same time.

She, was a no-nonsense type of girl... that unconsciously helped out with jumble of emotions packed up into others minds.

He, was walking down the echoing halls of Ouran Academy, deep in thought. And that He, was none other than Kaoru.

So, of course that She, was Haruhi Fujioka, sheepishly accepting birthday gifts from the squealing packs of girls surrounding her.

"Haruhi-kun...?" an shy voice called out to the girl. Haruhi turned around to see one of her regulars from the host club, Riiko Isao. Her long tresses of flaxen hair tumbling down her sides. Her olive eyes openly revealed how nervous she was, her cheeks tinted a faint pink.

She had a handsized present in hand, encased in an intricately designed gift wrap. "Isao-chan, hello." Haruhi smiled, not noticing the angry mob of fangirls forming, jealous of this "Riiko Isao" girl.

"I-I've brought you a present.. uh... Haruhi-...kun." she stuttered, stumbling over the honorific uneasily. Haruhi looked at her quizzically, her big, chocolate eyes observing the small package. "Thank you," Haruhi said gently, deciding to go into her host mode for a bit; a little while wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sure whatever you've given me will be wonderful." She lightly pulled the present from the blushing girls quivering hand and pushing a few golden locks loosely behind the girls ear. Girls blush became a cherry red, and the fangirls squealed, fainted and had nosebleeds.

_Home Time~_

Haruhi sauntered down her darkened street slowly, observing her surroundings. Suddenly, a group of 4 guys surrounded her, cackling distortedly through their cigarettes and eyeing her mischievously. "Oh, look, a high up, fancy pants Ouran Student!" one of them chuckled absurdly, big rough hands on his sides lazily.

"This one's pretty ugly though, I guess we expected too much of them richies people!" another chortled, stepping closer to her, as Haruhi tried to hold her breath due to the horrible smell of alcohol coming from him.

"Your face makes me want to pukeeeeeee~" two sang from behind her. "Please leave me alone." Haruhi huffed angrily, and attempted to leave. The four men stepped closer, "We're afraid we can't do that..."

"Get away before I call the police on you.. you low-life scumbags."

I turned around to see Kaoru, standing on the concrete, seething with raw fury. He glared at them angrily, before flipping out his blue cellphone with a casual smile. "You have 10 seconds..." Kaoru spoke non-chalantly, his slender fingers already tracing the numbers.

"Tch." one scoffed. "Move out." He spoke, and all the members nodded, running into separate alleys. "Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru's gaze softened at the sight of the tense girl, whose eyes were wide.

"Mmm, yeah, I guess. Thanks for the save." she said as she flashed him a smile, walking towards him slowly. "No problem." Kaoru replied, returning the smile. "Why are you here, Kaoru? Your mansion if pretty far from here, isn't it?" Haruhi questioned him, tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

"Yeah, I was just passing by. Hikaru wanted some maple syrup, and all the maids were off-duty today." Kaoru sighed, his hand on the back of his neck. "I see. Do you want some from me? I've got a few extra bottles from the sale at Narutomi Market." Haruhi offered. "Sure, thanks." Kaoru thanked her, relieved.

They strolled along the concrete road in complete silence, the only sounds were the sharp, echoing sounds of their expensive school shoes tapping on the solid cement. "It's getting dark, we should hurry, Kaoru." Haruhi mumbled, watching as Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

They quickened their pace, at were at Haruhi's apartment complex in a matter of minutes. Haruhi produced a set of silver keys and unlocked the door, showing Kaoru in. He sat at her living room table, lost in thought.

"Ah, here it is." Haruhi spoke, as she entered the living room. "Here you go, Kaoru, 2 bottles of maple syrup." she said, handing him two bottles of the thick, golden-brown liquid. "This isn't the brand Hikaru likes." Kaoru pointed out, with a frown. "You didn't mention anything about brands, Kaoru." Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, but Hikaru likes the Aunt Regina kind." Kaoru said, looking at her boredly. "Kaoru...! Do you want it or not?" Haruhi said, beginning to get annoyed. He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, don't get your panties into a knot, princess." he snickered. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stay for coffee?" she asked.

"If you want me to." Kaoru said, smiling. "I don't mind." Haruhi answered, "I'll go make some right now, then." She walked back into the kitchen, grabbing two cups and putting the kettle on.

Kaoru sat with his legs crossed, tapping a rhythm absent-mindedly with his fingers on the wooden table. He had to act now, if he wanted this to get done. It was now or never.

Haruhi came back into the room, holding a tray of smoldering hot coffee for the two of them. She set Kaoru's cup down, then hers, and finally sat down across from Kaoru at the table. Kaoru fidgeted, trying to make sure she didn't get suspicious, as he slowly pushed his hand into his school bag.

He carefully fished through his bag, every once in a while stopping to sip a bit of the instant coffee Haruhi had given him. He had found what he was looking for. He gently pulled the item of out his bag, cautiously, to not make any noise.

He was about to say something when, "Kaoru, look at the presents I got from all the girls at the Host Club." Haruhi exclaimed with a smile, placing a small neatly organized stack of envelopes, gift bags and wrapped presents.

Bad timing. Like, really really bad timing.

Kaoru stuffed the item under the table hastily. Whatever Haruhi had to say was undoubtedly more important. Anything she said was important to him.

She picked on particular one with white wrapping covered in intricate gold designs of butterflies. "This one is from Isao-chan." she said, holding up the fancy present. "What is it?" Kaoru asked. "I'm not sure; I haven't opened it yet." Haruhi replied, as she began undoing the wrapping, careful not to rip or tear it.

Haruhi gasped at the object. Kaoru even looked a bit surprised. It was a white hand mirror, with more gold butterfly and leaf designs around the edges. The handle was smooth to the touch, and felt very fragile. "It's... beautiful.." Haruhi mumbled, running her finger against the side of the mirror, admiring it.

Haruhi stared at her reflection, with a vaguely worried expression. Kaoru gazed at her, confused. "What's wrong, Haruhi? Don't you like it?" he asked, not quite sure what was wrong.

"I... I wonder if what those guys... was true..." Haruhi said, quietly, one of her fingers touching her cheek self-consiciously. Kaoru's eyes widened.

_Tell a girl she's beautiful and she'll remember it for a day._

"I don't care much for appearance and everything... but it... it sorta bothers me... Just a little..." Haruhi continued, self-conscious and a bit worried.

_But tell her she's ugly?_

Kaoru stared at her, eyes wide, expression horrified, worried, disgusted.

_She'll remember it for the rest of her life._

Kaoru just did it in the spur of the moment. Eyes wide. Push. Haruhi. Floor. On top. Angry.

Kaoru had pushed her to the ground, his fingers intwined with hers, eyes wide, frustrated. Haruhi had gasped, and was now under him, eyes scared, hands pinned down with Kaoru's fingers that were laced with hers.

"K-Kaoru?" she gasped, her cheeks a cherry red, her lips curved into a small 'o'

"I love you to bits, Haruhi, so please listen to me." Kaoru breathed.

"A mirror can't reflect your beauty, Haruhi. I know I'm being cheesy, but everything you do, anything and everything is wonderful. Not a singe movement if insignificant. Each little thing, has a meaning. A mirror is just to remind you of the beauty on the outside." he whispered, gazing right into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, that inside and outside, you're equally beautiful. I'll be always there to remind you... so... You don't need that mirror.. right?" he finished softly. Haruhi was still pinned under him, the frightened look in her eyes had been replaced with awe.

"I love you that much, Haruhi. I promise, I'll always remind you. Always." he whispered one last time, then smiled faintly.

"I..." Haruhi started. Kaoru looked at her, waiting patiently for her words. "I don't need that mirror anymore." she said, breaking into a smile. He smiled back. She pulled her hands from his tenderly, and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his face closer to his.

He complied, stopping right when their noses were touching, savoring the feeling of their breath interlacing with each others. Haruhi smiled slightly and jerked his head down quickly, kissing him.

_Tell her how much you love her... And you might just get a kiss._


	12. Chapter 12 TakaHaru Miniskirts

**Chapter 12, TakaHaru - Miniskirts**

**Maho: I won't be updating this story for a bit, since I'll be focusing on finishing my HikaHaru drabble story, and working on Not Going To Stand For It. So, this should keep you busy for a few minutes. :D Enjoy~ For those of you who don't know what a romper is, it's sorta like shorts and a sleeveless shirt sewn together.**

**Kudos to ChibiCheese, who thought of another amazingly awesome plotline. . **

Haruhi Fujioka, a common commoner who commonly did what all common commoners did, who commonly lived in a commonly common commoner apartment complex.

She was walking along the sidewalk, clad in a plain white shirt under a long pink checkered dress. Her father insisted that she wear that, since all of her boy-ish clothes had mysteriously accidentally, and maliciously disappeared.

She was heading to the Narutomi Market one second, but the next, she was being whisked off by two mischievous doppelgangers.

"Eh? Hikaru, Kaoru, put me down!" Haruhi exclaimed, as she flailed to no avail. "This is an order from the Lord~" Hikaru said as he smirked, clearly amused at the shorter girls thrashing, as it had no effect on him. "So, no." Kaoru added, his face plastered with a grin.

When she could finally see her surroundings, she found that she was in a red room, sitting on a velvety red stool. "Why are we here?" she asked, furrowing her brows. Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, smiling proudly. "Haruhi, hardly wears girly clothes, no?" he announced, winking and doing his signature flamboyant thumb and pointer finger point.

"Well, Mommy, Daddy and your brothers have come to a conclusion!" he yelled out to no one in particular. "If you model all the clothes we show you today, and wear one of them home, Kyoya will cut your debt by half!"

Haruhi stared at him, "In... half?" she asked, tempted to say yes. "No." she put in bluntly. "Two thirds, and you've got a deal." "Fine, but you must wear a girly ensemble of Tamaki or the twins choice once every month." came Kyoya's voice from some corner of the room. "... Fine." Haruhi mumbled, annoyed that there was a catch to the new deal.

Tamaki went first, handing her a frilly white undershirt and a plain pink romper as the twins shoved her into the changing room.

He squealing in delight as she emerged in the outfit, the twins making thumbs up signs, as she sighed.

The twins were second, shoving a sleek black miniskirt and a revealing white tank top accented with their signature frills her way.

Tamaki turned into a tomato as she walked out of the changing room in the dangerously revealing outfit, the twins in change, turning a light pink as well. "That's the one you're going home in, Haruhi~" The twins spoke in unison.

She tried on a few more outfits, then was shooed home by Tamaki, muttering about how the two horrible doppelgangers were molesting their sister.

She strolled along her street absent mindedly, before catching a glimpse of Mori, walking along the road, white plastic bag slung over his shoulder. Within the fleeting moment their eyes met, Mori's eyes widening as he stopped, smack in the middle of the street.

Quickly, he picked her up without any hesitation, running with her to her apartment complex. "H-Hey, Mori-senpai! Mori-senpai!" she protested. He didn't answer, as he shuffled through her bag, taking out a set of keys, while running all at the same time.

He unlocked her room, then gently, but hastily sat her on the couch. "Mori-senpai, what was that?" Haruhi demanded angrily. "That's not allowed..." Mori said sternly, as Haruhi stared at him in confusion.

He placed a hand tenderly on her cheek, "Eh... M-Mori... -senpai..?" Haruhi's voice trailed off as she stared into his eyes. Her cheek slowly became pink as the minutes passed by, as they simply stared into each others eyes.

Haruhi felt her hands getting sweaty, as Mori pulled her into a soft embrace, his firm chest lightly touching hers. Her heart was beating crazily, her breath shallow and quick, she tried to close her eyes, focusing on the loving warmth in front of her.

He pulled away, only slightly, staring at her closed eyes. A faint smile playing on his lips, his breath mingled with hers, the hot air caressing her face as she attempted not trembling, but failing miserably.

"Only I'm allowed to see that." he whispered quietly before their lips met.

And together, they shared a lingering, shivery kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 TakaHaru Chalkboard

Chapter 13: TakaHaru - Chalkboard

**Maho: Yenno, I love TakaHaru as much as the next person, but this is a bit too much. I respect that most of you like TakaHaru, but please refrain from picking the same pairing over and over again. I want to have a diverse story, since each pairing should be given some thought and love, no? So for a few chapters, if you're going to request, please pick a different pairing. Thank you! ^.^**

It had all happened in a flash. Way too fast, for Haruhi Fujioka's liking. It had started with Hikaru and her, having to clean the grade 1 kids chalkboard after class. Then Kaoru said that he had something that his brother, absolutely HAD to see. So, of course, his brother obliged.

Mori happened to be passing their classroom at that exact same, convenient moment, and somehow it ended up as Haruhi and Mori cleaning the chalkboard. "Sorry for being a bother, senpai." Haruhi sighed, sweat-dropping.

Those twins, just randomly bringing someone else to do their work for them. Those damn rich bastards.

"No problem." Mori replied quietly, wiping his side of the board with the cloth. They sponged the chalkboard in silence. "... Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, as she was going to ask him for the bucket, but Mori reacted instantly, turning to her. Their hands bumped, and they stared, wordlessly. "Uh... Sorry, senpai. Could I have the water bucket?" she questioned slowly.

"Nn." he replied, passing her the bucket, hiding his faint blush. "Thanks." she said, as the silence fell upon them again. As they finished the job, Haruhi grabbed a piece of chalk, to write the date for the next day, and the ABC's on the bottom of the board.

He watched, without a sound, observing her work. Her hands trembled slightly; she could practically FEEL his eyes on her. She was a bit uncomfortable with just being watched. It gave her shivers.

As she finished, Mori spoke. "Haruhi." She turned back towards him. "Ah, what is it, senpai?" she asked. "You missed something." he stated, as she raised her eyebrows in thought. She stared at the chalkboard, deep in thought.

"Did I?" she asked, scanning the letters quickly. "No... I don't think I left anything..."

"Yes you did." he replied, his expression not changing. Haruhi handed him the chalk gently. "Could you fix it for me then?" she said. "I don't see what I've done wrong." Her chocolate eyes bore into his. "Of course." he said, as he walked towards the chalkboard.

He kneeled down, positioning the chalk between his fingers, and made a circle around the 'I'. "Eh? What did I miss, senpai?" Haruhi asked, confused. What was he doing? 'I's don't have circles around them...

"Shhh." he mumbled. "Just watch." he said, before directing his attention back to the chalkboard. Haruhi stopped talking to watch him. She really wasn't sure of what he was doing.

After finishing his circle around the 'I', he continued it in a line that headed towards the 'L'. He circled the 'L' as well, then kept on going, making a circle around the letter, then making a line that directed it to the next letter.

He continued, as Haruhi stared, still as puzzled as ever.

She recorded the letters in her head.

ILO...VEY...OU. What kind of word was that? And frankly, what did it have to do with her making a mistake? She furrowed her brows. This made no sense whatsoever.

She tried to piece the words together. He stood up and stared at her. She sighed. "Mori-senpai, what kind of word is 'ILOVEYOU'?" her eyes widened. She understood it once she said it.

"... Oh... I..." Haruhi stumbled over her words, as the composure was slowly drained from her. He chuckled, then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14 HikaHaru Bathroom

Chapter 14: HikaHaru - Bathroom

**Maho: Wow, the requests and suggestions have been pouring in like... like... instant coffee. I'm so happy! ^.^ I'm so glad you like my story! TT-TT I'm so lucky to have such awesome readers~ LOLOL, moving on, we have almost hit our 25 chapter mark~ YAY! :D And, Almost 50 reviews! I could almost die. Your reviews always make my day! ^.^ Kudos to all of you, for making me a super happy person. :)**

Haruhi sat inside one of the stalls of the boys bathroom, sniffling. She wasn't sure why she'd gone in the boys bathroom, instead of the special bathroom near the special boys medication room. Maybe because it was the first place she could get into before her tears started rolling off her cheeks.

There was also another thing she wasn't sure of. Why she was crying. She didn't know. All she knew, was that once she passed by Hikaru and Kageshuu Nami, one of his exceptionally pretty fangirls, chatting and smiling, her heart throbbed painfully.

She had clutched her chest in desperation, hoping that someway, somehow, if she grasped at her chest hard enough, that it would distract her from the foreign stinging she was feeling. She ran into the closest room possible, tears blinding her. And that room, somehow had to be the boys bathroom.

There she sat, upon the top part of them toilet, legs trembling, slightly curling herself into a loose ball. The tears dripped down her face, her cheeks stained a deep crimson, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Where was her composure? Where was the logical, practical, strong-willed, stubborn girl named Haruhi, who refused to give into feelings that made her weak?

She couldn't control her sobs as she was blown into hysteria, her emotions raging in a frenzy of delirium; she couldn't even tell what she felt at the moment.

_Click._

She opened her eyes, as Hikaru stood at the doorway of her stall, eyes wide. She had forgotten to lock the stall door. She made a note to mentally face palm herself later.

"H-Haruhi? Are you alright?" Hikaru said quickly, rushing to her side. "No, I'm perfectly peachy, Hikaru!" Haruhi retorted angrily, as more tears dribbled onto her expensive uniform. "Sorry, okay? Geez, I didn't mean to step on a landmine or anything." Hikaru replied softly, gently patting her on the back.

Guilt automatically flew into the euphoria of anger and sadness she had in her heart. "I'm sorry Hikaru... I just..." Haruhi spoke, trying hard to not let her voice crack. "Don't worry about it, Haruhi." Hikaru stroked her cheek tenderly, with his thumb. Haruhi looked up to see Hikaru was crying as well, tears sliding down his lightly tanned cheeks.

"Hi-Hikaru... Why are you crying?" she asked, puzzled. Hikaru looked at her, surprised. He suddenly started laughing. Haruhi was as confused as ever, as she waited for him to stop laughing and tell her why he was crying as well.

He finally stopped his laughing spasm, as he wiped a few stray tears from the side of his eye with the back of his hand, still chuckling as bit. Haruhi watched him, awaiting his response to her question.

Her ruffled her hair a bit, grinning. "Your pain is my pain." he said, as he smiled again. "I thought it was only like that between you and Kaoru." she replied, staring at him, cynical to his answer.

He stared, slightly taken back by her answer, then just smiled again. "Haruhi... did you know that people say that there are two types of pairs that can feel each others pain? Twins are one of them." he ruffled her hair again, tenderly, before continuing.

He leaned in closer to her, and she was afraid he would be able to hear her erratic heartbeat, as she blushed in response, earning a smirk from Hikaru. He paused right beside her ear, making sure to breathe on it, loving the chills he gave her, as she was unable to move, being trapped between the wall and Hikaru.

"W-What's... the second pair...?" Haruhi asked, trying to calm her breathing. She could feel his smile, as he made sure she noticed his hot breath on her neck and ear. "The second pair is..." Hikaru whispered.

_"Lovers."_

The word sunk in, as Haruhi's blush deepened, and subconsciously, she shivered. Hikaru chuckled again, before retracting himself from the girl. They gazed at each other, wordless.

Then, Haruhi said something, that she nor Hikaru had ever even dreamed of her saying.

"Do that again."

"What?" Hikaru said, eyes wide and surprised.

"I don't know why... Just do it again." Haruhi ordered, the tears dried up on her face. Hikaru recovered from his surprise, then grinned. "Whatever you say... Princess." he whispered, then went back to her ear, breathing sweet nothings to her.

She let the warm feeling overwhelm her, as she closed her eyes, enjoying the simple actions of affection from him. He kissed his way down her neck, lavishing the strawberry smelling skin with adoration. He stopped as the navy color of the uniform blocked him from seeing anymore of her skin.

She opened her eyes. He raised his face to meet hers once again, smiling.

"Now, Haruhi..." he breathed. "Yes...?" she mumbled, enveloped in his stare. What he said next made her burst out laughing, completely ruining the passionate atmostphere that had built up between them.

"Could you leave now? I gotta pee."


	15. Chapter 15 KaoHaru Midnight

Chapter 15: KaoHaru - Midnight

**Maho: I'm sure most of you have noticed that my chapters have been getting shorter. Well,here's my excuse. This chapter. I wanted to do this one as quickly as I could, since ChibiCheese told me to do it based on a certain fairytale I love. I really liked this request! :D LOLOL, Hikaru and Kyoya are married in this one~ Yaoi~ :P**

It was forbidden. It was the one thing he thought he'd never do. But yet, he'd still done it. Opposed the orders of King Hikaru and Queen Kyoya.

Kaoru had always told himself he'd be forever a servant to the King and Queen. Yet here he was, doing the one exact thing they had told him not to do.

Where was his faithfulness from before? He didn't know. He shook off the thought; it was best to focus on this moment. The present.

Here he was, dancing with the most beautiful girl in the ball; the one who had caught Prince Tamaki's eye. Here he was, holding her hand, other hand on her waist, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. Here he was, breaking every single rule he had ever created for himself.

Not that he cared anymore.

The gilded on the stone tile of the courtyard, the faint duet of the piano and violin serenading them farther into the night.

The girl had large, chestnut eyes, that seemed to be able to see into your soul. Her hair was short, but even so, to Kaoru, she was the loveliest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her dress fit her perfectly, a plain white sleeveless dress that fell a bit past her knees, a small delicately laced ribbon at her side and a silken rose right at the bottom of the low neckline.

She was gorgeous. The dress accented her curves slightly, and it swayed gracefully with each step she took. It truly displayed her angel like fragility and breath taking simplicity.

He smiled down at her tenderly as they danced through the evening, the air growing colder with each passing moment. "May I ask your name, Princess?" he asked softly, pulling her closer to him, and entwined his fingers more tightly with hers.

"You may call me-" It was the perfect moment. But as she tried to finish her sentence, the church bells rang, loud and eerie. The moon was full in the sky. The perfect moment had ended.

It chimed. Once, twice, thrice... 12 times. "Will you repeat that?" he locked his gaze to hers again. She gasped, and roughly pushed him away. "P-Princess?" Kaoru called to her as she began running towards the castle gates, holding up her dress with her small fingers.

"I must go!" she called back, as she glanced over her shoulder at him. The tears spilled from her eyes like diamonds, as she turned back around and ran out of the gates.

Kaoru ran. As fast as he could. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Princess!" he yelled, reaching out towards the girl who was only a few meters away from him.

Then it happened. A bright light blinded him as he fell back, trying to see again.

There, standing in front of him, was a crying girl, wearing a tattered brown dress, no shoes, and had dirt mixing with the tears that wear dripping off her face.

His eyes widened. She had the same warm, chocolate brown eyes. "I don't care if you're a commoner, stay here with me!" he yelled on impulse, reaching out to her. "I can't!" she yelled back, and threw a mass of crimson red petals at his face.

"Princess!" he sobbed. "Keep it." she said, showing him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you for everything." And that, was that.

She climbed into the carriage, screaming for them to go, away it went, leaving him. He stared, and wiped a few tears from his face, and picked up the muddy red flower, stroking the petals with his thumb gently.

"Commoner or not, I love you, Haruhi Fujioka." he whispered.

Wait. Just wait one second. How did he know her name?

And with that, Kaoru Hitachiin awoke from his slumber in the third music room, with his head on her lap. "Haruhi..?" he mumbled groggily.

She looked down at him, with a warm smile. "Good morning, Kaoru. How's my boyfriend today?" she giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "What..? Who is he?" Kaoru jabbered, confused.

"You, silly." Haruhi laughed and kissed him, as he blushed furiously.

And that, my probably puzzled readers, is the dream inside a dream that Kaoru Hitachiin had yesterday.


	16. Chapter 16 RitsuHaru Lamp Post

Chapter 16: RitsuHaru - Lamp Post

**Maho: Sorry for the super long update! ^.^''' I've been getting ready to go back to school, and crafting plotbunnies, so please forgive me. =_=''' LOL, anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D **

**PS. Crazy otaku's aren't bad. Don't take any offense in that. I'm one myself. :)**

Lamp posts are always where something romantic happens in the movies right? Like, the protagonist of the story gets proposed to under the dim light of a lamp post? How romantic.

Well, at the moment, Haruhi was reflecting on the reason why she was sitting under a lamp post with her crazy otaku friend Renge.

_FLASHBACK_

Haruhi had been standing in front of her door, saying bye to her dad as she headed off to the convenience store to get him some hangover medicine. He had been working over at the bar late, and had decided that one measly drink wouldn't hurt.

Too bad that 6 measly drinks would.

At that moment, a sleek black limo covered in anime stickers pulled up in front of the apaprtment; as Renge hopped out excitedly,grabbing Haruhi. "Haruhi-kun! We must go find a lamp post~" she yelled, as she slammed the door closed behind them, rambling animatedly about how she had just played "Uki Doki Memorial: Kissed Under A Lamp Post."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So, here she was, under a lamp post, with a snoring Renge, who had fallen asleep after 3 hours of sitting on the bench, waiting for her true love.

Haruhi sighed, and sat down beside Renge, who was still snoring loudly. The girl shivered in her deep sleep, as Haruhi smiled slightly at the girl, then pulled off her white wool sweater, and tucking the peaceful sleeping girl in with it.

Renge gave off a small smile in her sleep, to show her unconscious gratitude. Then, footsteps.

Loud, echoing, silence piercing footsteps. Haruhi's head snapped in the direction of the footsteps. This was NOT good. Slightly panicked, she checked her watch.

11: 11.

This was a good time to make a wish. A drunken man stumbled into sight, grinning crookedly at the two girls. "Want to play...? UHYUHUHUYHUH!" he cackled. Haruhi couldn't really describe his gross, mutated laughter, so please accept ,"UHYUHUHUYHUH!" for now.

_I wish that someone would save us._

Haruhi closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could. The lingering smell of alcohol surrounded her. She burrowed her nose into her thin grey t-shirt, wishing at hard as she could.

_I WISH THAT SOMEONE WOULD SAVE US._

Cold, unwelcoming hands closed around her; the disgusting smell of alcohol growing stronger and stronger by the second. She tried not to breathe; taking all of her strength to try and scream.

She screamed; her wish echoing loud in her mind, as she repeated it frantically.

_Someone save us ! _

"AUGH!" the man screamed and released his grip on her, as Haruhi grabbed Renge, and dashed behind the bench. She finally calmed down enough to look through the holes in the bench, after setting Renge down beside a wall.

Her eyes widened.

Kasanoda Ritsu was there, beating up the man, as if he were nothing. Ristu looked her way, his gaze softening, then kicked the man a few more times for good measure, before walking towards her.

"You okay?"

Haruhi looked at his outstretched hand, then smiled. "Yeah." He helped her up, and they sat together, on the green bench, the dim light of the lamp post flooding their vision.

"Thanks, Casanova-kun. You really helped me out." she smiled, then put out a hand for him to shake. He accepted the offer shyly, noting at how soft her hands were. Were all girls' hand this soft?

"No problem." he whispered. "B-But please.. call me Ritsu."

Haruhi grinned. "Okay, Ritsu." she said, practicing saying his name. He blushed as he heard his name said with her voice.

They were both silent. "Well..." Haruhi pierced the silence, as she got up, brushing off her pants. "I should get going now. Bye, Ristu." she said, as she smiled. She began walking back to her house, but Ritsu called to her, "Fu-Fujioka!" His blush deepened, as she looked back at him. "What is it, Ristu?" she asked, puzzled.

"I love you!" he called to her, his face now a tomato.

She looked surprised for a second, but that expression soon faded into a small smile. She walked back up to him, and standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him on the cheek.

The boy couldn't speak, and his face became redder than ever, if that was even humanly possible.

"I know."


	17. Chapter 17 HunnyHaru Karate

Chapter 17: HunnyHaru - Karate

**Maho: Lately, I haven't been getting any reviews... :( Have you guys stopped reading? I really love it when you guys review, 'cause it tells me you haven't gotten bored of my story, and you're willing to read more. Please review. :)**

Today, Haruhi found herself in quite a bad situation. Her independence wouldn't really help right now. She could scream. She should've.

But she didn't. She was raised to be independent.

She was cornered. Not a very good way to start her Saturday, was it?

The walked closer. Cold hands roamed over her sides as if they owned her. She squirmed farther into the corner, squeezing her eyes shut.

The scent of alcohol and cigarettes surrounded her, as she gasped for fresh air. Loud cackles filled her ears.

Then... black.

Haruhi woke up, dizzy, trying to figure out where she was. She felt feverishly warm. Her back was stiff from being pressed against the wall for so long, and she stood up shakily, only to fall down again.

She fell on something soft.

"AUGHHHH!" she screamed, jumping away from the soft blob. She looked, only to find that it was... "Hunny-senpai?"

He sat up, rubbing his stomach with a soft groan, opening his honey eyes lazily. "Haru-chan...? I'm still sleepy..." he whined, his purple aura burning around him with fury.

Haruhi wasn't sure what she could do. But then he pulled her forward.

His arms encircled her lazily, and she felt a warm fuzzy feeling flooding in the pit of stomach. "S-Senpai?" she asked, confused.

"Ne, Haru-chan, later, okay...? I'm still sleepy... I'll... you...later..." he mumbled, then fell back asleep. She wriggled out of his grasp, glancing at her surroundings. She was in a dojo. With Hunny. How'd she get here?

Soon, a new wave of exhaustion swept across her mind, her eyes closed, as she fell back into Hunny's arms, as they securing around her, moving a bit, then once again falling limp.

She woke up again, to see Hunny, punching the air swiftly, sweat dripping off his face, completely serious.

He finished off with a few more kicks after noticing her stirring, then walked over to her with a small smile. "Haru-chan, since you keep getting attacked, I'll teach you karate!" he exclaimed with a big grin.

"Thanks senpai." Haruhi replied, smiling. "But.. it'll come with a price, Haru-chan." he whispered. "Eh? How much?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side, her mind swarming with how much money she could spare.

"I'll tell you later." Hunny replied with another smile. "C'mon Haru-chan, let's train!"

So, for the next few weeks, Haruhi met up with Hunny after school for 3 hours to train.

One the last day of training, Hunny confronted her. "Haru-chan, I think it's time for your payment." he smiled.

"Oh, okay. I have about... 900 yen.. Is that okay?" she asked, worried. "Nope." he looked down. "Oh... How much then...?" Haruhi questioned, digging through her wallet.

"One." he said, with another one of his signature grins. "One? One thousand?" she asked, bewildered. "No, Haru-chan. One." he said again, shaking his head.

"One what, senpai?" she was really puzzled now.

"One... kiss." he whispered as their lips met.


	18. Chapter 18 HikaHaru Library

A Weekly Splash Of Romance, Chapter 18, HikaHaru - Library

**Maho: I AM SO SORRY! I've been really busy and plotbunnies didn't want to visit me. =_='' I'm back on track now though! I do realize that it's been 2 months since I've last updated. I'm extremely sorry for that. I have lots of other stories and other things to worry about so please be patient. Enjoy!**

"Hikaru, pay attention!" I heard Haruhi knock me out of my daydreams. I couldn't help it. I was sleepy. "I'm trying…." I whined, picking back up the textbook we were studying. I had a hard time concentrating as I watched Haruhi lecture me from over the top of my science textbook. It was a Friday afternoon, and I was here, trying to get closer to Haruhi, but failing. She droned on and on. I tried to focus. But the harder I tried to focus the faster I was sucked into another random daydream about Haruhi. "Those two elements together will create a k-"

"_Kiss…? You want a kiss?" Haruhi asked me innocently. "Yes, I told you that 3 times already, Ha-ru-hi~" I replied, sounding out every syllable of her name clearly. "I'm not so sure, Hikaru…" she mumbled. "Shhh… It's okay. I'll do it for you." I said mischievously. "Stop…" she whispered something inaudible as I kissed her gently. After I parted from her she whispered, "Hikaru… I have something to tell you…." She said with tears in her eyes. I waited for her to say she loved me, but it didn't come._

"_I said stop earlier… why didn't you stop?" she started to cry. "I thought you were being shy. We both love each other, so this is fine, right?" I asked, confused. She shook up her head. "Hikaru, you have to stop making decisions for me… Truth is… I love Kaoru." I was speechless. She loved… my twin? My own f-_

"-feeling alright, Hikaru?" I saw Haruhi staring at me, worried. "Uh… yeah. Continue." I mumbled quickly. She looked at me skeptically, then sighed and returned to explaining the science textbook for me. I couldn't get my previous daydream out of my mind. What if Haruhi really did love Kaoru? Was I really with her, in this library, for nothing?

I stared hard at the words on the page Haruhi had turned for me. "The plant will then h-"

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Haruhi!" I said joyously as I handed her a white rose and box of those fancy imported chocolates that she had seemed to like the last time she visited my house. She looked nervous. "What's the matter, Haruhi? You need help eating those?" I teased, poking her cheek playfully. "Hikaru…" she said, looking pained. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked, panic starting to surge through my body. "No. I'm fine... It's just…" she said, putting on an obviously fake smile._

"_Haruhi… tell me what's wrong." I told her, stroking her cheek gently as I leaned in to kiss her. Her pink lips were trembling as my breath interlaced with hers. She was shaking. As I was a centimeter away from toughing her lips I froze at what she said. "I love Kyouya…" she whispered, still shaking, "My lips are his… property." She stated, embarrassed pulling away. My eyes were wide and I was frozen in place. First Kaoru… and now Kyouya? Why? Why does she love everybody but me? What h-_

"Hikaru? That's the third daydream today. We should go now; I'm worried about your health." Haruhi brought me back to consciousness. "I can't." I replied. She stopped, concerned. "Hikaru? Are you sick? Do we need to bring you to the nurse?" she questioned, the worry clear in her voice. "No… Haruhi." I walked over to her end on the table. She watched me, curious. I pushed her, back down onto the table. "Hikaru..!" she exclaimed, surprised. Her cheeks were now tainted a bright pink.

"Why… What am I doing wrong?" I exploded angrily. "Hikaru?" she asked, now frightened. "Why don't you love me?" I asked, tears flooding my vision. "I tried so hard to get your attention, I let you in me and Kaoru's world, I only looked at you and-" I cried until I felt her hands pull me head down. My lips touched hers in shivery surprise. "Haruhi?" I whispered, all anger in body being replaced by surprise. "Hikaru, I love you." She said smiling. "Don't worry."

"H-Haruhi… I love you so much… I can't tell you how happy I am.." I was about to say more, but Haruhi cut me off. "Hikaru." She stated demandingly. "Yes…?" I asked, nervous. "Shut up and kiss me again." She said, a teasing smile reappearing on her face. And that's exactly what I did.


	19. Chapter 19 TamaHaru Games

**Chapter 19, TamaHaru – Games**

**Maho: Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been very busy. Yeah… blah blah blah (insert random excuses for not being a good author) Anyways, we're almost at our 20****th**** chapter! Isn't that great! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twister or Ouran High School Host Club or The Game Of Life.**

"Attention, my followers!" yelled Tamaki dramatically, standing on a blindingly white piano, pointing at his 'subjects' in the third music room in Ouran Academy. "This Saturday, I will be hosting a meeting to ease this club's financial worries, therefore, you, all the members, must attend! It shall be at my house, at 3:09 PM."

"Why 3:09, senpai?" Haruhi asked, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. "You could've just said 3:10." Tamaki smirked at this, as he flashed a dramatically arrogant pose and explained, "Well, my dear Haruhi, I know the host club members will always be fashionably late, so I set it up 6 minutes ahead of the real meeting. That will most likely give all of you busy men and Haruhi some flexibility in your schedule."

"Uhh… sure." She sweat dropped and just packed up her stuff and walked right out the door, with an aura surrounding her that most likely said flat out, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

~OHSHC~

Hikaru followed her out coolly, eyes glued to the glimmering expensive material of some sort. He heart skipped a beat as he eyed her walking along the hallway to his left. "Haruhi!" he called, putting out a hand to stop her. "Oh, Hikaru?" she replied as she turned around, staring at him attentively. "What is it?"

"Uh… well… I…" Hikaru sputtered, trying to find the words to say; he knew what to say, but not how to say it. "Just out with it, Hikaru, I have to go grocery shopping." Haruhi knitted her eyebrows together again, glancing quickly at the clock behind him. "I… I like you... Haruhi." He whispered, gazing right into her eyes, his fiery golden eyes blazing with hope. "I've always liked you. But I want to know… no, scratch that, I need to know… if you like me back." His hands were on her shoulders now, gripping her tight with worry, as his eyes bore into hers with intense passion.

"I…" her eyes were mixed with pain, sympathy and shock, but Hikaru could tell, he wasn't a physiologist, but could tell immediately, that even in that flurry of emotions, she was not harboring love. At least, not for him. "I… have someone… that I… like… already." She stammered her face an explosion of red.

Hikaru could fight back the tears, but it hurt quite badly, nonetheless. She tried to explain more, but Hikaru cut her off. "Yeah… it's alright Haruhi. I get it. You like Tamaki, right? I can tell." He choked out. Her face lit up like a red light bulb, but still, she nodded shyly. "I know. It's fine if you don't… like me. I'm sorry I ever said anything, alright?" And with that, he walked away.

~OHSHC~

"_Uh… hey, you guys? Kyoya, Hunny, Mori?"_

"_I'm here, Hika-chan! Why'd you call us anyways?"_

"_I'm quite interested about that as well, Hikaru."_

"_Nn."_

"_Well, Tamaki just called me and the meetings off. Dunno why. I guess he's just busy again. Anyways, he told me to tell you guys not to come today."_

~OHSHC~

"Haruhi, welcome to the Suoh Mansion #2!" Tamaki greeted her with a hug, throwing her into the mansion in the process. "H-Hi… senpai..." Haruhi replied awkwardly, sitting on an expensive looking couch. "Haruhi, where are the others?" Tamaki asked as he sat down beside her, not noticing how close they were due to his curiosity. "I'm not sure. I didn't see them on the way here." Haruhi replied, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

They waited together for about 20 minutes, having short on and off conversations. "Hey Haruhi, why don't we play a game?" Tamaki suggested, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "I just got the new westerner game Twister!" Haruhi's eyes sparkled with curiosity; westerner customs and games had always been quite interesting for her. "What's T-Tuhwistah?" Haruhi stumbled over the English words, trying to pronounce it properly. Tamaki chuckled. "Twister, Haruhi. Two-wist-er." He sounded it out for her.

"Two-ist-er." Haruhi repeated. "Twister." She smiled as she had learned a new thing.

~OHSHC~

They had ended up in a terrible mess. Well, maybe not so terrible. At least, not for Haruhi and Tamaki. It had all started when Tamaki had to put his hand on the opposite side of the board, making his have to go over top of Haruhi. Haruhi did not notice how awkward it was for him, as she was having too much fun. Blushing a deep red, he did so. After a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore, resulting in him falling on top of Haruhi, who of course, could not support his weight.

Haruhi was giggling, as she couldn't control her laughter. She didn't even notice that he was on top of her, blushing crazily, his heart pounding a million beats a millisecond. When she finally noticed she froze. "Ah, sorry Haruhi…" Tamaki said, finally starting to get up. "Wait.. senpai…" Haruhi whispered. Tamaki did just as she said. "I… I like you."

Tamaki's eyes widened in disbelief.

"And I love you." Tamaki whispered, before dropping his head down for a kiss. Their trembling meeting of the lips was a shivery, wonderful experience for both of them. Haruhi gasped for air as they parted. She had practically suffocated with surprise and pleasure when Tamaki had nibbled her lips gently, mewling in the most affectionate way possible.

"Haruhi… let's play the Game Of Life." Tamaki whispered. "Huh? Why?" Haruhi asked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with happiness and wonder. "So you can be my wife of course!" Tamaki chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly. Haruhi just smiled.

"Of course, my husband."


	20. Chapter 20 KaoHaru Tummy Ache

A Weekly Splash Of Romance, chapter 20

KaoHaru – Tummy Ache

**Maho: Why hello there! No, I'm not a ghost. I'm just girl with a hectic life. XD Sorry for not updating for a while, and most likely, I won't be updating for a while again. I GOTTA DO MUH PROOGRAMMIMG. Anyways, enjoy! **

"Urgh… I don't feel so good…" mumbled Haruhi, as she pushed her hand against the wall to support herself. Today she had had to leave quickly because she had woken up late, so she had grabbed a bagel from the fridge and eaten it on the way to school. Unfortunately, she had not checked how old it was, and now she had a stomach ache.

Sighing, she stumbled to the nurses office, where the nurse gave her some medicine and sat her down. As she lay on the bed, Kaoru burst into the room, running frantically. "Kaoru?" Haruhi mumbled from the bed. "Haruhi, there you are! Where were you? I couldn't-" Kaoru suddenly stopped his sentence and trailed off, staring at her.

Haruhi stared back, confused as she lay on the bed, clutching her stomach. "H-Haruhi, I didn't know…" Kaoru's face turned bright red. "Know what?" Haruhi drew her eyebrows together, still perplexed. "Y-You're pregnant? Who's the father…?" he yelled.

"W-What? I'm not pregnant!" Haruhi yelled back, disgusted. "But, you're holding your stomach, you had weird cravings during lunch, you don't feel well… Aren't those signs…?" Kaoru argued.

"Listen to me, Kaoru, I'm not pregnant. I'm not having weird cravings. You guys just didn't know that I like pineapples. I don't feel well, and I'm holding my stomach because I ate spoiled food for breakfast." Haruhi explained, annoyed.

"O-Oh… Uh… Sorry." Kaoru mumbled, his face beet red as he understood the situation. Haruhi smiled, "It's alright. I guess it was a situation just waiting to be misunderstood." Kaoru chuckled, "Yeah, really misunderstood…"

There was a long pause before Kaoru decided to talk again.

"Well, if you ever do get pregnant… Tell me first." He said, as he began to walk out of the room, "Of course, I would prefer to be the father…." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. "Nothing." He replied with a smile. "I love you."

And with that, he closed the door, leaving the shocked Haruhi no time to reply.


End file.
